El amor no tiene límite
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Un fic que habla de tres parejas en medio de un amor del cual solo ellos desean hacerse responsables...mal summary pasen y leean... [Haruna x Tachimukai] [Yuuka x Toramaru] [Mako x Handa]
1. Cap:º Confección de amor

**Bien les comparto este fic de tres capítulos, espero les guste iniciando con mi pareja favorita (**_Haruna x Tachimukai_**),  
>cada uno es un onet-shot por capitulo,asi que espero les gusten es de mis tres parejas favoritas de las cuales casi<br>no veo fics u onetshot,asi que espero sean del agrado...**

* * *

><p><strong>~El amor no tiene límite~<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruna Otonashi ~ Yuki Tachimukai<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: 1 º Confección de amor<br>ººººº**

Conozco a Haruna desde hace 10 años pero creo que me he terminado dando cuenta que realmente me gusta, así que estoy dispuesto a confesarle lo que siento por ella, aunque no se bien como terminara todo, pero estoy decidido a mantenerme junto a ella ya sea como algo mas o su amigo,

Cite a Haruna después de que me llamo para ir a ayudarle a shinsuke para reunirnos e invitarla personalmente de ir a algún lujar juntos, así que llegue a la secundaria Raimon esperándola frete a la entrada como me había pedido llegue puntual, pero mientras esperaba sin notarlo se acercó a mi Kidou, su hermano mayor de la chica que aún era mi amiga…

-Tachimukai, que haces aquí-

-hola Kidou, bueno he venido por Haruna para ir a comer juntos-

-ya veo, así que quieres salir con ella, dime tachimukai directamente, te gusta haruna, cierto-

-¿he?, bueno supongo que no se le puede engañar a alguien con mucho sentido de visualización, bien si me gusta haruna-

-bien no conozco bien si haruna siente lo mismo o no, pero te considero una buena persona digno de mi hermana, pero si la haces sufrir de la manera que sea te hare sufrir –_sonriendo_-

-descuida, seguro que eso no pasara, supongo eso es la aprobación de hermano mayor cierto-

-bien debo irme, iba a llevar yo a haruna, pero si estás aquí no es necesario, llévala puntual a su casa después-

-claro, descuida-

Vaya kidou puede no parecer un hermano celosos que lo demuestra, pero lo es tiene una forma sutil de dejártelo entender, pero es normal ella es su único familiar,

Espere a haruna hasta que apareció junto a unos chicos supongo que aun haya algunos chicos debido a la práctica de algunos clubs, ella se despidió del pequeño grupo que parecía de primer año y llego hasta donde estaba…

-perdona la demora Tachimukai pero tenía que encargarme de algo-

-no hay problema, vamos-

-claro, bien donde iremos-

-bien pensaba ir algún restaurante y comer juntos-

-por qué no mejor nos ahorramos el viaje y te invito a mi casa a comer, te gustaría-

-está bien, jamás es malo comer comida casera, pero me dejaras ayudarte-

-supongo que lo pensare- _sonriendo- _

Haruna es muy bonita siempre me había justado su honestidad, su valor y su sonrisa que iluminaba todo su ser, realmente me gusta,

La lleve hasta mi automóvil que tenía para poder ir de Fukuoka a La ciudad de canto, la ciudad de Raimon, la lleve a casa basado en su indicación y llegamos, una vez detuve el automóvil ambos bajamos y haruna me hizo seguirla dentro en su casa, tomo las llaves de su cartera y abrió para hacerme pasar tras de ella…

-pasa iré a cambiarme y después hare la cena, está bien-

-claro descuida si quiere puedo ir ayudándote en algo-

-está bien, entonces ve a la cocina y puedes hacerte cargo de preparar un omurice-

-claro descuida ya me encargo del arroz-

-gracias, bien no tardo, cierto puedes dejar tu saco aquí en el perchero para que no se ensucie, bien me voy-

Vaya haruna se preocupaba por todo, llegue a la cocina y busque lo necesario para lo que ella quería, no era difícil, parecía que ya había en una vaporera algo de arroz, entones solo tenía que encargarme de lo que cubriría al omurice, así que busque lo que faltaba, después de preparar la mezcla de huevo, poner a calentar una sartén con antelación, mientras yo terminaba de preparar todo, al final prepara todo al ver que haruna tarda, un poco después ella bajo agitada y luciendo unos jeans entallados azul, una sudadera color gris…

-perdona la demora mi hermano me llamo y no pude colgarle de inmediato-

-descuida no hay problema bien termine de cocinar puedes comer-

-vaya yo deseaba ser la que cocinara, pero supongo será después, ya se puedo invitarte el postre o el desayuno de mañana-

-claro, esa bien-

-perdona estoy siendo egoísta seguro ya tienes planes para mañana o más tarde cierto-

-no, a decir verdad es que no-

-que bien, quiero decir puedo invitarte quedar entonces un poco más-

-claro-

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, me alegraba saber que le gustaba lo que había hecho lo que no era gran cosa, me gustaba cocinar en ocasiones para mí mismo, mientras comíamos haruna se mira extraña, hasta que dejo de lado las cosas y me miro…

-tachimukai-

-sí, dime haruna-

-dime…te gusta alguien-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-quiero decir… es que yo…Tachimukai seré directa me gustas, me gustas mucho, soy feliz de verte de nuevo, pero me gustas incluso aun a ahora-

-también me gustas haruna, eres una mujer muy hermosa la cual amo desde secundaria-

No pude evitarlo, me levante y me acerque a ella y la tome del mentón para después besarla por primera vez, el beso fue uno duradero de 5 minutos y me separe de ella, para después ser abrazado por ella tras levantarse…

-me gustas mucho Tachimukai-

-haruna, quieres ser mi novia-

-claro que sí, quiero serlo-

Me alegra atravesar esa barrera y poder estar junto a la chica que me gustaba y me amaba, además tenía la aprobación de su hermano, o no, seguro todo estaría bien para ambos a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero fuera el agrado el primer onetshot de este fic...<br>MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
><strong>


	2. Cap:º Quiero un beso de regalo

**Bien espero les guste el segundo capitulo, igual es primera vez qyue escribo de ellos dos, de Yuuka y Toramaru,espero les agade y que alguna fan ugual le guste la pareja como a mi...**

* * *

><p><strong>~El amor no tiene límite~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Goenji Yuuka ~ Utsunomiya Toramaru]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: 2 º Quiero un beso de regalo.<br>ºººººº**

Desde niños nos enseñan lo que está bien y lo que no, que hacer y que no, como hablar y que no, y como regla especial es "_jamás te enamores de los amigos de tu hermano_" según Toramaru, que se mete el en mi vida solo es el segundo de mi hermano mayor, pero siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, cuando niños el solía ir a mi casa a jugar con mi hermano y en ocasiones quedarse pero cuando a veces estaba cansado de jugar conmigo él llegaba a visitarlo y jugábamos juntos o me leía algún libro poco a poco para mí él fue como mi segundo hermano, por eso es el segundo de él,

Como ha pasado el tiempo si le pido que mi hermano me busque y no puede él va siempre esta cuando se lo pido,

Un día mientras había ido por mí a clases le dije que me gustaba alguien mayor a mí un amigo de mi hermano cosa que era mentira, y fue cuando me dijo que no debía, supongo en aquel momento fue una mentira ahora no estoy tan segura, hoy fui a donde trabaja el con mi hermano para que me invite a almorzar o por un helado en su descanso….

-persona por hacerte esperar yuuka-

-no, no es nada acabo de llegar-

-bien donde te gustaría ir…cierto esto es para ti yuuka, feliz cumpleaños- _sonriendo-_

Toramaru se había acordado de mi cumpleaños y traído un regalo, era muy especial para mi mire dentro de la caja roja y era un colgante para teléfono en forma de un delfín, que se cree que soy una niña, estaba a punto de reclamarle hasta que….

- goenji-san me pidió dártelo, yo no me acordaba así que puedo darte cualquier regalo que desees por favor-

-ya veo era de esperarse, bien, entonces, creo puedes comprarme un helado-

-¿solo eso?-

-sí, solo eso a bueno...solo hay otra cosa, pero te diré que es cuando lo vea-

-está bien, bien vamos por un helado si caminamos hacia esa dirección hay un parque donde hay varios sitios de descanso y conozco un buen lugar donde hay helados, vamos-

-claro-

Pedir algo por mi cumpleaños, podría pedirle el celular nuevo que vi en televisión, pero seguro después mi hermano me riñe por algo así, seguro que tenía que pedirle algo no muy caro pero de buena calidad, ¿pero qué?, llegamos a un lujar en el parque y me quede ahí a esperarlo mientras iba por un helado no tenía que decir mi sabor favorito ya que me conocía bien como a una hermana menor,

cuando frete a mi paso una pareja creo los había visto antes,… ya recuerdo frete a mi pasaban Haruna y Tachimukai-san dos amigos de mi hermano, los mire y vi llegaron a una banca algo distanciada pero suficiente para ver que el besaba a Haruna-san eso me dio una idea, a mí , aun no tenía mi primer beso y toramaru dijo cualquier cosa además , el me gusta de manera especial seguro que con un beso yo terminaría gustándolo y a mí el un poco más, si eso quería de regalo, pero solo tenía que pensar como pedírselo sin sonar exigente y dar a notar que jamás me han dado mi primer beso…

El llego y me entrego mi barquillo de sabor fresa y él se colocó junto a mí, él era muy alto parecía mayor pero no era así por lo menos no mucho, dijo solo tiene 22 años y yo 18 años , no hay nada de malo o si dijo prácticamente soy adulta, así que tenía que pedirle mi regalo de buena vez…

-toramaru, puedo pedirte ahora mi regalo-

-claro, dime que has decidido- _mirando a la chica-_

-bueno, pues yo…-_sonrojada_- me gustaría un beso-

-¿beso?-

-sí, no me importa solo sea un pequeño contacto, pero me gustaría mucho-

-está bien-

-¿enserio?-

-claro-

Cerré los ojos estirando un poco los labios y acercarme a él para recibir mi beso, pero el beso mi frete sorprendiéndome mucho, después se alejó de mí sonriéndome…

-espero te gustara yuuka-

Sentí se había burlado de mí, así que decidí ser yo quien le diera el beso, así que solo tenía que distraerlo…así que me pare de la banca y …

-mira es mi hermano, ¡goenji!-

-¿dónde?-

No creí funcionaria, pero lo hice, me coloque frete a él y lo tome del mentón para hacerlo verme y lo bese, por fin mi primer beso, era una pena saber no era su primer beso, pero era feliz era mi regalo de cumpleaños con sabor a vainilla y fresa debido a los helados que comíamos, después me aleje de el algo sonrojada…

-bien, ese es mi regalo no necesito más, -_sonrojada_- f-fuiste mi primer beso-

Él se quedó callado y no me miraba, que le pasa, cualquier otro chico reclamaría por algo así, a no ser que…

-¿acaso, era tu primer beso, Toramaru?-

-que, no, no es así-

-fui tu primer beso- _sintiéndose feliz- _

-¡que no, que no!- _hablando nervioso_-

Realmente por cómo se comportaba decía todo lo contrario, era un más feliz, mi primer beso había sido con un chico muy guapo, mayor y que en el fondo me gustaba…

-bien entonces…feliz cumpleaños- _colocándose de pie y darle la espalda a yuuka-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-no es lo que querías de regalo, bueno feliz cumpleaños yuuka-

-sí, muchas gracias toramaru, fue el mejor…me gustas toramaru-

-pues…talvez también, bien ahora debo regresar a mi trabajo, me voy-

Era feliz, tal vez aún era pronto, pero sin duda cuando yo tenga 20 años me confesare a el directamente, espero el me espere ya que buscare seguirlo, dijo, entrar a donde mi hermano trabaja, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que una chica pueda obtener, gracias, toramaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero les gustara este onetshot de mi segunda pareja favorita..<strong>


	3. Cap:º Te admiro y Te amo

**Bien les traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero sea del agrado,esta es otra de  
>mis parejas favoritas de las cuales si jamas nunca he visto un fic,<br>asi que decidí escribir por primera vez de ellos,  
>espero les gusta al igual que a mi, el Mako x Handa...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~El amor no tiene límite~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>Kisaragi Mako ~ Handa Shinichi]

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: 3 º Te admiro y Te amo.<br>ºººººº**

yo soy Kisaragi mejor conocida por mako en mi infancia, cuando niña siempre iba a jugar a la rivera del rió con Endou y algunos chicos de mis amigos del club de fútbol, siempre me gusto el fútbol así que mi sueño era enseñar fútbol a los pequeños como él lo hacía, pero también lo hacía por alguien más,

Cuando no podía ver a Endou siempre iba con mi vecino a jugar ya que también le gustaba el fútbol y pasábamos el tiempo pateando el balón juntos de un lado al otro del área de juegos del parque cercas a nuestras casas, siempre vi a esa persona como mi amigo ya que era 8 años mayor pero muy amable siempre disponible a jugar juntos al fútbol, yo tal vez jugaba como delantero en mi equipo de escuela y el cómo medio campista pero siempre practicábamos juntos y a veces me aconsejaba como hacer mejor mi juego,

Aquellos años fueron imborrables en mí, comencé a seguir sus pasos así que entre a la secundaria Raimon pero no pude jugar fútbol y solo me resigne a ser manager, después en preparatoria solo tenía la opción de ser porrista pero no quise,

Así que a finales de preparatoria regresaba a casa cuando llegue junto a la rivera del rio y vio a el club de la escuela primaria jugando en la cancha siendo dirigidos por un chico, me quede ahí un rato hasta que vi era Handa el chico que antes vivía junto a mi casa pero se había mudado para vivir solo, quería ir a saludarlo, pero seguro ya no se acordaba de mí, no como yo aun lo hacía de el…

al día siguiente regresaba de clases junto a Yuuka una amiga qui me hablaban que salía con un chico mayor a ella, para mi sonaba solo quería presumir, seguro solo quería hacer pasar a su hermano como tal, a mitad de camino nos separamos ya que iría a verse con él su supuesto "novio" así que me fui sola hasta llegar a la rivera del rio, de nuevo me quede en ese lijar pero esta vez no vi a handa había alguien más, seguro que lo había imaginado cuando comencé a caminar y sin querer choque con alguien frente a mi…

-perdona estas bien-

-sí, estoy bien- _sobando su nariz_-

-¿Kisaragi-san eres tu cierto?, soy handa solíamos jugar antes cuando niños, aunque seguro no lo recuerdas-

-¿Handa-san es usted?-

-claro, vaya que sorpresa verte-

Realmente no es como que no lo supiera pero fingiría era la primera vez lo veía de nuevo…

-vaya a pasado mucho tiempo Handa-san-

-vamos Kisaragi-san nos conocimos desde hace tiempo puedes llamarme como antes-

-enserio, pero…-

-bien, voy a dar práctica, quieres venir-

-sí, claro-

-vamos-

Realmente ver ahora a Handa Shinichi un adulto cercas de los 24 años, alto de traje y muy guapo me hacía mirar abajo, no como antes que lo llamaba por su nombre y corría a él siempre que lo veía sonriéndole, supongo no es lo mismo a cuando se es un niño,

Fui con él a ver como entrenaba al grupo de fútbol, ahora que lo veía de cercas entendí él era su entrenador, acaso handa ahora era profesor en primaria,

A partir de ese día comencé a ir seguido, salía de clases e iba siempre a ver la practica sin darme cuenta ya le hablaba por su nombre y podía verlo a la cara como antes, hasta que me pidió ayudarle e ir a asistir la práctica, sin duda acepte, porque antes también me gustaba el fútbol y también deseaba enseñarle a los niños pequeños,

Paso el tiempo y entre más miraba a Handa sentía que lo quería, era alguien especial para mí, como amigo quien me enseñó a jugar y admirando a quien era ahora me sentía feliz a verlo, creo admiro a el actual handa, aunque creo que me comienza a gustar su personalidad no a cambiado mucho a la de antes pero su felicidad la demuestra con una sonrisa muy bonita, su entusiasmos lo hace con tanto animo que me llega incluso a mí me animar,

Admiro a Handa y me gusta, quiero estar junto a el aunque sea desde esta distancia, quiero ser alguien especial como él lo es para mí desde niña, lo quiero handa-san.

* * *

><p><strong>espero fuera del agrado este ultimo onetshot, espero les agradara,<strong>  
><strong>es primera vez escribo de estas tres parejas que me gustan..<strong> 

bien chao! cuidense**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


End file.
